


You Were My Forever

by dinosonzii



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Community: poetry_fiction, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, Gen, Light Angst, Lost Love, Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Regret, Sadness, Tenth Doctor Era, neversayneverever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosonzii/pseuds/dinosonzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts and regrets about his conversation with Rose at the end of Fear Her (Season 2 Episode 11).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The line ‘You were my forever’ popped into my head and I just had to write something around it. So I came up with this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I watched you watch me.

Your warm hazel eyes alight in wonder, sparkling brightly as we made our way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Your eyes met mine and I was graced with a wide grin, that tongue in teeth smile that I loved so much.

 

It had been a good day, wonderful, fantastic even,

And your optimism was seen clearly in the bounce in your step.

Watching you watching me, I couldn't help but smile back.

 

And in that happy moment, the insecurities within me, flooded my thoughts with a single question,

The one I was so, so afraid to ask.

_"Will you ever leave me?"_

 

And it was as if you heard the unspoken whispers of the frightened little child who couldn't hold back.

For you took my hand, and said loudly, for all the world to hear,

_"You know what, they keep trying to split us up, but they never, ever will."_

 

The words spoken in your soft voice filled my hearts with joy.

For it was then that I finally knew that I was accepted.

You made me your Doctor once more.

 

But just as the warmth came, it vanished, torn by the shiver which ran down my spine.

A sense of foreboding itched within me, forcing the darkness-bound words out of my mouth,

_"Never say never, ever."_

 

Your face fell, and with it so did I. I cursed myself inwardly, wishing for some way to take it back.

But you, Rose Tyler, you put on your brave face for me; You always knew exactly what to say.

_"Nah, we'll always be all right, you and me."_

 

You paused as my spirits soared.

But then you looked to me and asked for my assurance,

_"Don't you think? Doctor?"_

 

And oh, how I wanted to agree.

 

So, I looked up in the sky for I knew if I looked into your eyes, you would see right through me.

The doubts I had, pushed me to a certainty.

It didn't help that the universe had never been particularly kind to me.

 

As sure I was that you would stay with me, it had never been clearer,

That the stars among which I had lived my entire life,

Would soon snatch you away from me.

 

I should have told you then, how much I adored you, with the end being so near.

Perhaps I would have in my last body, he was a tad more passionate,

You made me brave, pushed away my fear.

 

Daft old me, did nothing to assure you, of the love coursing through my veins.

But instead I scared you with my words,

_"Something's in the air. Something's coming. A storm's approaching..."_

 

How I wish I had told you, how much I loved you, but how could I have said it that day.

The simple fact was that you were my forever,

And so soon, they took you away…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think. And don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> xxx  
> ~dinosonzii


End file.
